


In love when you wake me up

by HopeSilverheart



Series: Loving Em at 2AM [87]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Girls in Love, Introspection, Lazy Mornings, Love, Morning Cuddles, Pet Names, Sappy, Song fic, This is just lesbian cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeSilverheart/pseuds/HopeSilverheart
Summary: Clary could feel the beginnings of consciousness tugging at her mind and body, but she stubbornly clung onto sleep for a few moments longer. She loved mornings, but she had been having the most wonderful dream about Lydia and she was loathe to let go of it so soon.“Wake up, my beautiful girl.”
Relationships: Lydia Branwell/Clary Fray
Series: Loving Em at 2AM [87]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764400
Kudos: 9





	In love when you wake me up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatnerdemryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/gifts).



Clary could feel the beginnings of consciousness tugging at her mind and body, but she stubbornly clung onto sleep for a few moments longer. She loved mornings, but she had been having the most _wonderful_ dream about Lydia and she was loathe to let go of it so soon.

“Wake up, my beautiful girl.”

The sound of Lydia’s voice was enough to have her blinking her eyes open. She could feel her fiancée’s body pressed against her, the blonde woman’s long fingers carding through her hair soothingly, and Clary smiled sleepily at the familiar feeling. She didn’t think she would ever get used to the utter delight that overwhelmed her every time her eyes met Lydia’s in the morning.

Waking up next to the person she loved was the only thing she could have ever asked for, and she couldn’t wait to do it every day for the rest of her life.

“Hey there, pretty woman,” Lydia grinned, tapping the tip of Clary’s nose gently. “I’m sorry for waking you up, but we have to leave in less than an hour and I know how long it takes you to get out of bed.”

“Hey! It doesn’t take me _that_ long,” Clary whined, her voice cracking and her dry throat protesting every word she let out. “Um, did you… Not that I don’t love seeing your face and talking to you, but did you perchance make me some-”

“Tea?” Lydia chuckled, lifting a mug up to Clary’s face and laughing loudly when Clary immediately grabbed it, inhaling the wonderful smell of apples and cinnamon. “Of course I made you tea, baby, who do you think I am? I wouldn’t want you to leave me just because I didn’t give you your daily dose of morning beverages.”

“That _would_ be unfortunate,” Clary hummed in agreement, sipping at her tea and melting further into the bedsheets as Lydia lifted one hand to trace over Clary’s newest tattoo. “If you want us to get out of here sometime within the next hour, you really shouldn’t do that. You know how I get when you touch it like that.”

“Like what? Like it’s precious?” Lydia tilted her head to the side curiously, her fingers continuing to brush over Clary’s sensitive skin. Not that Clary was complaining, absolutely not. “Baby, you decided to ink my name onto your skin permanently. I’m pretty sure I’m obligated to touch it as often as possible, if only to make sure it’s still there. I can’t believe you’re that sure about your love for me.”

“You’d better believe it!” Clary exclaimed, swatting at Lydia’s hand until the blonde finally dropped it. “I put a ring on your finger, Lydia Branwell, and I intend to keep it there for the rest of our very long lives, alright? That tattoo isn’t going anywhere, but neither am I.”

“How very romantic of you,” Lydia chuckled, leaning her head against Clary’s shoulder. “You have twenty minutes to get out of this bed, by the way. Thought I would let you know before you threw a fit.”

Clary snorted but didn’t deny the accusation. Her fiancée knew that of all the moments they spent together, morning cuddles in bed were the ones Clary cherished the most.

It had never made much sense to Lydia, since she had always preferred their night time conversations, but she also didn’t know that waking up next to Lydia for the first time had been the moment when Clary had realised she was in love. Maybe it was ridiculous for her to be so attached to a time of the day, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care about what other people thought.

As long as she got to wake up with Lydia in her arms, the blonde woman’s eyelashes tickling at her collarbones and her lips connected to some part of Clary at all times, she would be content with her lot in life.

Even now, after four years of having Lydia in her life and nine months of being engaged to her, Clary couldn’t get over how beautiful Lydia looked all the time. She couldn’t get over how _perfect_ the two of them were for each other, couldn’t get over how happy she got every time she felt Lydia’s heart beat in tandem with her own.

And more recently, she couldn’t get over how _right_ the ring hanging from Lydia’s necklace looked. It rested right there at the centre of her chest, glinting in the sunlight, and Clary’s heart fluttered every single time she saw it. Because Lydia was _hers_ , somehow. Lydia had seen Clary and, for some reason, had seen the same things in the redhead as Clary had seen in her.

She was the luckiest woman in the world.

“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?” She murmured as she finished her tea and put the mug back down, twisting Lydia around in her arms so their foreheads were pressed together and their horrible morning breaths mingling together. “Seriously, how can it possibly be fair for a single person to be so beautiful all the time?”

“Maybe you should ask yourself that question,” Lydia huffed, blushing brightly and pinching Clary’s side as she always did when the redhead _dared_ compliment her. One might think that after four years, Lydia would have gotten used to it, but it was still as easy to get her flustered as it had been at the beginning of their relationship.

“I’m serious,” Clary whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Lydia’s lips and smiling into it when Lydia leaned closer to her as though she couldn’t quite help herself. “You are the most beautiful person I have ever met, Lydia Branwell, and I cannot wait to make you my wife.”

“The feeling is very much mutual,” Lydia said warmly, her right hand absent-mindedly rising to play with her engagement ring. “I can’t wait to fall asleep next to you every single night.”

“And I can’t wait for you to wake me up every single morning,” Clary smiled. “Now come on, we need to get out of bed if we want to get to Alec’s on time. He’ll kill us if we’re even a minute late, you know?”

“Oh, I know,” Lydia chuckled, dragging Clary out of bed and straight to the bathroom.

As they got ready together, Lydia smiling every second of the way and Clary blinking the remnants of sleep out of her eyes, the redhead had to fight back tears of joy. She was going to marry this woman, and she was never going to let her go.

She had fallen in love with Lydia when the blonde woman had first woken her up, and Clary would hold onto her until she last fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys! Thank you so much for reading! And thank you to my lovely Emily for constantly inspiring me to write more. As always, these fics are unbeta'ed and unedited, so excuse any mistakes. I hope you all enjoyed this!
> 
> Love, Junie.
> 
> (find me on [tumblr](https://hopesilverheart.tumblr.com/))


End file.
